Twilight plus me plus my freind :D
by Sarina Was-Here
Summary: heyss this is a convo in FB that i had with a freind that involves Twilight. ENJOY
1. L and I

**Hey peeps. me and mi freind L were chatting and this is what came from it. It's got Twilight characters in it but its got nothin to do with the story. DONT OWN TWILIGHT.**

**Enjoy~~~**

* * *

3:14pmLorrayne

Hola!

3:14pmMe

konichiwa

3:14pmLorrayne

Its laura!

3:14pmMe

i kno

3:15pmLorrayne

Good.

3:15pmMe

:P

3:15pmLorrayne

:P

;P

3:15pmMe

{poke}

3:15pmLorrayne

Lol.

{Poke back}

3:15pmMe

so wazzup?

3:16pmLorrayne

Not much. Watchin Ellen show. **{a.n. dont own}**

She's funny.

3:16pmMe

reading old posts i am.

3:16pmLorrayne

Fun?

3:16pmMe

yeps

3:17pmLorrayne

Cool.

Hellllloooooooooooo?

3:17pmMe

hii

3:17pmLorrayne

Ha!

3:18pmMe

ha?

3:18pmLorrayne

Ellen invited 2 creepy dancing guys to the show.

3:18pmMe

o_o

3:18pmLorrayne

I kno. But is FUNNY!

3:19pmMe

:P

3:19pmLorrayne

More like 0.o

;)

3:19pmMe

you see dispicable me?

3:20pmLorrayne

No, but I soooo want 2. Nancy saw it, and she said it was cute.

3:20pmMe

i lieked it ^^

3:20pmLorrayne

I also want to see the las airbender.

But they pronounce the names wrong!

3:20pmMe

evryone says it sucked

3:21pmLorrayne

Really?

3:21pmMe

yeap

3:21pmLorrayne

:(

Thas so sad.

3:21pmMe

o_o... PIE

3:21pmLorrayne

O.O

U realy scare me sometimes

like O.o

3:22pmMe

id? iww. oikbiw!

3:22pmLorrayne

?

3:23pmMe

i do? i wonder why? o i know because im weird!

3:23pmLorrayne

si my fine feathered friend.

3:24pmMe

o_o?

imma bird?

3:24pmLorrayne

Idk, I felt like sayin it.

3:25pmMe

pdsia. IACFCO!  
P |  
P  
(pleas dont sayit again. IM A CAT FUR CRYING OUT LOUD!)

3:25pmLorrayne

Okay then, my fine FURRY friend.

3:26pmMe

:D

3:26pmLorrayne

{Rolls eyes}

3:27pmMe

NYA~~

3:27pmLorrayne

whatevs

3:28pmMe

:P :P: :P :P :P :P

3:28pmLorrayne

{Rolls eyes again} Really Kat, really? . . .

3:28pmMe

you kno you luv me.

3:29pmLorrayne

Sure, sure. Whatever helps u sleep at night.

3:29pmMe

:(

SBS

3:30pmLorrayne

Lol. U kno Im kidding. No more Sudden Bursts of Sadness.

3:30pmMe

SUDEN BURST OF SADNESS DX

3:30pmLorrayne

DDDDDDDDDXXXX

3:31pmLorrayne

U made me sad!

3:31pmMe

U MADE ME SAD FIRSTTT

3:31pmLorrayne

Oh, u want to go there?

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDXXXXX

Bam!

3:31pmMe

{draws up hoody and backs into emo corner}

3:32pmLorrayne

Good! Go in ur Emo corner!

3:32pmMe

:(((

:((((((((

:(((((((

3:32pmLorrayne

g2g. Brb

3:32pmMe

NOOOS

3:33pmLorrayne

I'm back.

Did u bring red bears?

3:34pmMe

no.

Emmett- bring red bears?

3:34pmLorrayne

What? I TOLD u, BRB!

3:34pmMe

NOOOOSS

Edward-that doesnt make sense

3:34pmLorrayne

GRrrrrrrr.

3:35pmMe

Rrawr

Edward-wth?

Bella-pfft.

=]

3:36pmLorrayne

Oh, I was watching a comarcial 4 those m&ms u can put ur own messages on, and I was like, Holy Crud, THATS what they should have used!

3:36pmMe

xD

Edward-who's they?

3:36pmLorrayne

Rose could have wrote,  
KISS MY ASSS!

You. Your family. whatever.

3:36pmMe

Rose-o_ou

pfft.

3:37pmMe Alice-ALICE IN WONDERLAND!

3:37pmLorrayne

And Alice would write

3:37pmMe

Alice-ALICE IN WONDERLAND!

3:37pmLorrayne

I see u touching my purses

3:37pmMe

Alice-that too.

3:37pmLorrayne

Then,

DON"T GO NEAR THEM!

3:38pm

Me Alice-{nods}

3:38pmLorrayne

Glad I have ur approval.

3:38pmMe

Alice-:)

Edward-...

3:38pmLorrayne

Stupid pixie . . .

3:38pmMe

Alice-:(

3:39pmLorrayne

Jasper-Alice, chill.

Emmett-YEAH!

3:39pmMe

Alice- :(

Alice-:P

3:40pmLorrayne

Jacob-Is Bella here?

3:40pmMe

Bella-...

Bella-uh yea...

Edward-grr.

3:40pmLorrayne

Jacob-HIIIIIII  
grr 2 u 2.

3:41pmMe

{laughing}

3:41pmLorrayne

{Demented laughter}

Bella- Jacob?

Jacob-Yes?

3:41pmMe

Bella-go away

3:41pmLorrayne

J-nope!

3:42pmMe

E- :(

3:42pmLorrayne

B-Edward, what do you have to do with this?

3:43pmMe

E-idk. just felt like doing that

A-xDD

3:43pmLorrayne

B-Weirdo.

3:43pmMe

E-...

3:43pmLorrayne

A- so true.

3:43pmLorrayne

E-grr.

3:44pmLorrayne

Bye. I'm gonna play with my IM Cullen friends!

3:45pmMe

SBS

:(

3:46pmMe

im the one who started this anyways.

3:47pmMe

are you actually leaving?

3:48pmLorrayne

maybe . . .

I waz readin FF

3:48pmMe

ah...

3:49pmLorrayne

Yeah.

3:50pmMe

whatever happens always keep a fork in yur shirt.

3:50pmLorrayne

?

3:51pmMe

Alice-o_O

www. youtube .com/watch?v=AjbTHFJf6FE&feature=related

3:51pmLorrayne

Emmett-xDD thats what she said

Give me a moment

3:51pmMe

its near the end

SHUT UP EMMETT

3:51pmLorrayne

Emmett-make me.

3:55pmMe

whatever happens always keep a fork in yur shirt!

3:55pmLorrayne

That's strange.

3:56pmMe

Rose-yes very.

xDDD

Alice-what language wasit in?

Japanese.

Alice-Shoulda guessed

3:56pmLorrayne

But I like it.

3:56pmMe

yes

3:56pmLorrayne

GO GOOGLE IT!

3:56pmMe

xDD

3:56pmLorrayne

I'm gonna watch it again.

3:57pmMe

good. its called Go Google it by Luka and Gakupo in Vocaloids

Edward-Vocaloids?

bleh ill explain later.

4:11Lorrayne

g2g. Go 2 u-tube and look up the misheard lyrics to numa numa. Is so funny!

3 u! c u 2morrow.!

4:11pmMe

byeas~

Cullens-bye.

* * *

**I changed some of it so L's problably gonna mention that. anyhoo~~~**

**REVIEW~~~**

**V**


	2. me SBell twilight and all that stuff :P

Hey guys. Glad for those who read and for…. L(I call her S-bell now ^^~~) who reviewed… like I said she would…. Although what I really liked was this: I was checking out the traffic for this and I saw 3 peeps for US read the first chapter, 1 from Canada (!) one from Ireland (!) and one from United Kingdom! I like all the non-American readers ^^ thank you SOO much you three people! I'd like to get one from Japan soon! (LOVE JAPAN!) if theres any peeps that have been on here review pllleeeease! (besides rhenee cause I kno you have been there {jealousy vibes} but you can review anyways ^^ (lolz…))

Anyhoo.

I OWN NOTHING not even S-bell….. myself tho ^^

And now what you've been waiting for!

Chapter 2~~

Luv yas

8:14pmLorrayne

hola. l-here

8:14pmMe

konichiwa S-bell~

8:15pmLorrayne

Hi kat ;)

so did u read the response I sent u?

8:15pmMe

no

Alice-am i here?

8:15pmLorrayne

2 ur review, i mean

sure.

8:15pmMe

Alice-yay!

8:16pmLorrayne

{rolls eyes} Well did u?

8:16pmMe

no

thats wat i meant when i said no before alice said am i here.

Edward-why ARE we here?

8:16pmLorrayne

Oh, missed tht.

8:17pmMe

xD

8:17pmLorrayne

Because we make u!

8:17pmMe

Edward-o_o...

xDDDD

8:18pmLorrayne

anyways, I want to kno wht u think of the 'Edward's Journals' idea. I did a bunch of reserch so its more realistic.

8:18pmMe

Edward-o_o...

i liek it

8:18pmLorrayne

cooleo.

or is it coolieo?

or coolyo?

8:18pmMe

kewlio.

8:19pmLorrayne

ohh.

8:19pmMe

yur way off.

8:19pmLorrayne

kewlio

8:19pmMe

yes

8:19pmLorrayne

i kno.

but i always am.

8:19pmMe

Alice-kewlio?

8:19pmLorrayne

yes, alice!

8:19pmMe

YES KEWLIO

8:19pmLorrayne

Bella-u guys r mean

too bad then!

8:20pmMe

how?

8:20pmLorrayne

B-u order us around. And u were jut mean 2 Alice!

8:20pmMe

i was not.

8:20pmLorrayne

B-How can u b mean 2 ALICE?

B-were 2.

8:21pmMe

Alice-Kat lets me do makeovers. dont test me bella.

Me-im to weird to be tested

o_o

xDDD

8:21pmLorrayne

B-{Screams like a girl and runs away}

8:22pmMe

GET BACK OVER HERE

8:22pmLorrayne

Emmett-Wow, she isn't tripping!

B-{trips and falls}

8:22pmMe

Edward-...

8:22pmLorrayne

em-Spoke to soon.

8:22pmMe

EMMETT. YOU JYNXED HER!

DAMN YOU

8:23pmLorrayne

Rose-{Hystarical laughter}

8:23pmMe

Edward-why so worked up?

cuz im odd.

8:23pmLorrayne

Em-Sorry, shes hii on BIrDie BloOd

8:23pmMe

{throws Chibi Vampire book at Rose)

OCCUPY YURSELF

8:24pmLorrayne

B-{comes back} I'm ok. life can go on!

8:24pmMe

Jasper-okee then..

i liek pie.

and shoes.

and clothes!

8:25pmLorrayne

Rose-{more hystarical laughter} trips . . . books . . . BIRDIE BLOOD!

We kno.

8:25pmMe

Alice-SHOES! CLOTHES!

Alice & me-SHOPPING!~~~~~~

8:26pmLorrayne

Em-Jazz, can we get some help over here? Get Rose calm and off the computer!

8:26pmMe

Shiiiiiinnneeeyyyyyy~~~

8:26pmLorrayne

Kd, this is the part where u make Jasper u his power and get rose off!

8:26pmMe

Jasper-AUGH TOO MUCH WEIRDNESSS! YOU CANT TELL ME WAT TO DO

8:27pmLorrayne

rose-HA! HA HEEE! WIERDNESS!

yes we can. we control u all . . .

MUAH HA HA!

XD

8:28pmMe

WEIRDNESS FTW

{joins forces with rose}

Alice-:O wat about ME?

not weird enough at the moment.

Edward-... im fairly creeped out...

Jasper-{emo corner}

8:29pmLorrayne

k, u get rose, I get Jazz.

8:29pmMe

NO

u get edward

i get Rose

8:29pmLorrayne

YES!

8:29pmMe

I CANT FIGURE OUT WAT TO DO WITH HIM!

8:30pmLorrayne

ed-? u TRADED ME? How DARE u Kat!

8:30pmMe

hiss.

8:30pmLorrayne

Get over yourself. Edward Cullen is SOO yesterday.

8:30pmMe

Rose-AHAHAHA!

Me-this week its hikaru and kaoru.

8:31pmLorrayne

Ed, Em, B, me-{shudder}

8:31pmMe

Alice-who?

8:32pmLorrayne

Ur reallly scarying me.

8:32pmMe

me-Hikaru and Kaoru their the twins in the Host club series (FTW) and their my fave characters this week

ME?

8:32pmLorrayne

Im gonna go get some ice cream! Brb!

8:32pmMe

NOOO DONT LEAVE MEEEE

Alice-too late.

Esme-{suddunly appears} hello all

HI ESME~~ ^^

Rose-HIIIIIII~~~

Alice-P |  
Alice-P

8:35pmMe

Esme-whats wrong with rose?

Me-... weirdness winss

Jasper-too muchh weirdnesssss...

me-AHAHAHA~~~  
peep

peep **(")**

peep peep peep peep peep **(")**

Rose-penguiinn~~

me- peep

peep (")

peep peep peep peep peep (")

peep

peep (")

peep peep peep peep peep (")

peep

peep (")

peep peep peep peep peep (")

peep

peep (")

peep peep peep peep peep (")

peep

peep (")

peep peep peep peep peep (")

peep

peep (")

peep peep peep peep peep (")

peep

peep (")

peep peep peep peep peep (")

peep

peep (")

peep peep peep peep peep (")

peep

peep (")

peep peep peep peep peep (")

peep

peep (")

peep peep peep peep peep (")

peep

peep (")

peep peep peep peep peep (")

peep

peep (")

peep peep peep peep peep (")

peep

peep (")

peep peep peep peep peep (")

peep

peep (")

peep peep peep peep peep (")

peep

peep (")

peep peep peep peep peep (")

i have too much time on my hands xDD

Alice-meetoo.. o_o... LETS GO SHOPPING

Me-YAHH~~~

Rose-yeah...

8:40pmLorrayne

OMG, 4 words - cake batter ice cream

8:41pmMe

Cullens on mi side-yuck

Me-yummyyy~~

8:41pmLorrayne

one more - yummydelicious

8:41pmMe

me-NO NO YUMMYLICIOUS

8:41pmLorrayne

Em-how can u eat tht?

8:41pmMe

Rose-YEAH xDDDD

8:42pmLorrayne

NO, yummydeliciousness!

8:42pmMe

me-or deummy...

8:42pmLorrayne

I forgot the ness the 1s time

yup!

B-sounds good.

8:42pmMe

Rose-ewww

8:42pmLorrayne

I thought u were vamp.

B-I am? SWEET!

8:42pmMe

IT SHOULD BE GOOD

8:43pmLorrayne

Ed-NOOOOOOOO!

8:43pmMe

no its Eclipse here

GOT IT?

cullens-lolwut?

8:43pmLorrayne

Ed-oh. Whats Eclipse?

8:43pmMe

NOTHIN

...

8:43pmLorrayne

B-NOOOOOO!

B-Wheres Jake?

8:44pmMe

No thin.. nothin... nooooo thhhhiiiiiinnn

8:44pmLorrayne

Jake-{Pops out of nowhere} Here!

8:44pmMe

NOWHERE

8:44pmLorrayne

B-Hi!

8:44pmMe

NOOO

8:44pmLorrayne

Jake-hi!

8:44pmMe

DIE JACOB DIIIIEEE

DIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE

8:45pmLorrayne

Ed-get out of here u stupid moronic dog. For once Kat, I agee with u.

8:45pmMe

for once?

8:45pmLorrayne

B-Edward-dont b so mean 2 my friends.

8:45pmMe

CATS 4EVER DOGS SHALL DIE

8:45pmLorrayne

E-yes dear.

E-and yes, for ONCE

Em-?

8:46pmMe

{eyes flash} scuse me fur a sec

8:46pmLorrayne

B-butt off Emmett.

8:46pmMe

{leaves}

Alice-wuts she gonna do?

8:47pmLorrayne

me-How dare u! Emmet is a person 2!

Rose-hey, hes MY husband

8:47pmMe

Jasper-no ones worrying about wat the crazy girl's gonna do

8:47pmLorrayne

me-ur SOMETIMES husband. and u aren't married so HA!

I win!

8:48pmMe

i heard that

8:48pmLorrayne

Emmett, ur mine!

?

8:48pmMe

(read wut ive been saying for the past WHILE :( | )

8:49pmLorrayne

y does tht make u sad? I knew u were readn.

8:49pmMe

it was and ANGRY FACE

I MADE A MISTAKE

8:50pmLorrayne

1st it was a sad face, okay sista?

FINE THEN! {walks away.}

8:50pmMe

READ WUT IVE BEEN SAYING LAURA AND YOPU WILL UNDERSTAND WHY I SAID STUFF YOU DIDNT UNDERSTAND

8:51pmLorrayne

U CALLED ME LAURA!

I'M S-BELL!

8:51pmMe

Jasper-o_o...

8:51pmLorrayne

yopu?

8:52pmMe

I KNO YUR NAME IS S-BELL

YOU KNOW WUT I MEANT

8:52pmLorrayne

yo, pu.

8:52pmMe

YOU

8:52pmLorrayne

{girlish giggle.} YO! PU! Over here man!

8:52pmMe

Alice-wth just happened?

8:52pmLorrayne

yopu.

8:53pmMe

xDDDD

Rose-i have no clue, alice..

8:53pmLorrayne

tht could be pronounced urpoo.

8:53pmMe

woowww...

Jasper-o_O

8:53pmLorrayne

Em-Im gonna stick wit rose . . .

NOOOOOO!

Shes hiii on BiRdIE BLooD

8:54pmMe

DIE JACOB DIE

DIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

8:54pmLorrayne

Jake-wat is ur problem?

Ed-OUR problem is U!

8:55pmMe

YEAH

8:55pmLorrayne

Jake-U want to go?

Ed-r we going 2 bellas house 2 stalk her like we always do?

B-u WHAT?

8:55pmMe

WTF?

8:56pmLorrayne

Ed-umm I mean . . . sorry?

8:56pmMe

why do i call jacob jacob as aposed to jake?

8:56pmLorrayne

B-u BETTER b sorry mister! They werent suposed 2 kno about tht!

8:56pmMe

oh we know

we know

8:57pmLorrayne

I got to go to bed. 3 yopu. XD

8:57pmMe

NOOO WHYYYYY?

8:57pmLorrayne

cuz mom told me to.

8:57pmMe

Cullens-?

Cullens-goodbye

8:57pmLorrayne

Srry. Bye!

8:58pmMe

:( byeas...

BRING RED BEARS

xDDD

**actually… I think I own some things in there…**

**ummm…oh yea!**

**ok! That's done! I hope you enjoyed and REVIEW~~ and in ur reviews suggest things~ please. {begs}**

REVIEW~~~~

**\ /**

V


End file.
